The Sound of Silence
by Lissoue
Summary: Des agressions mystérieuses se produisent à Poudlard. Remus Lupin pourrait-il être le coupable? Les Maraudeurs sont prêt à tout pour prouver son innocence, même à mêler Hannah Whitmore, serpentarde de son état, à cette histoire.
1. Chapitre 1

Bonjour ! Me voilà de retour avec une nouvelle histoire au temps des Maraudeurs ! Je suis toute excitée par ce projet et je suis curieuse d'avoir vos avis, vos questions. Bonne lecture !

* * *

**THE SOUND OF SILENCE**

**CHAPITRE 1 - "Hello darkness, my**** old friend"****  
**

_**POV Hannah**_

**AGRESSION MYSTERIEUSE A POUDLARD**

_C'est au son d'une sombre nouvelle que la population de Poudlard s'est éveillée ce matin. Erin Malkovitch, élève de 4e année à Serdaigle, a été retrouvée inanimée dans l'aile sud du château, à l'aube, par des elfes de maison. Bien qu'elle n'ait pu encore témoigner il semblerait qu'elle ait été violemment agressée durant la nuit par une personne encore inconnue à ce jour. Son corps portait la trace de nombreux coups. Aucune piste n'est écartée au moment où nous écrivons ces lignes : une querelle d'amoureux, une rivalité féminine ou la cause de ces violences serait-elle plus sinistre ?_

Je continuai distraitement ma lecture de la Gazette poudlardienne avant de laisser échapper un soupir d'exaspération. Rita Skeeter ne pouvait se défaire de ce goût prononcé pour les rumeurs et les scandales. Une telle histoire était du pain béni pour elle. Il faut dire que depuis qu'elle avait mis en place un journal de l'école, il ne s'était pas passé grand chose. Les propos qu'elle tenait dans son article faisaient toutefois échos à ceux que j'avais entendus depuis que je m'étais levée, à peine une heure plus tôt.

Je m'étais réveillée fatiguée ce matin-là malgré une longue nuit de sommeil. Il faut dire que l'entraînement de Quidditch de la veille m'avait épuisé. Le match Serpentard contre Gryffondor approchait et notre capitaine nous mettait de plus en plus la pression. La victoire ne devait pas nous échapper ou les rouge et or sauraient nous le rappeler toute l'année. Or, celle-ci ne faisait que commencer. Lorsque j'étais descendue dans la salle commune les chuchotements allaient bon train sans que je comprenne la raison de cette agitation. La nouvelle n'était alors qu'une simple rumeur, un bruit de couloir. Il avait fallu que je lise les pages de ce torchon pour avoir confirmation : une élève s'était bel et bien faite agressée et vraisemblablement par un autre étudiant. Qui donc aurait pu s'en prendre à l'un d'entre nous ? Le château était une véritable forteresse. Les propos rapportés dans la gazette, vulgaire ersatz de la gazette du sorcier, n'étaient pas toujours vrais, loin de là, mais les renseignements étaient trop précis et le mensonge aurait été trop gros. Toutefois, je ne m'affolai guère : cette fille n'était sans doute qu'un cas isolé s'étant attirée des ennuis pour une quelconque raison.

Je buvais avidement mon jus de citrouille, espérant me dynamiser, lorsque Regulus me rejoignit à la table des Serpentard.

« Tu as appris la nouvelle ? lui demandai-je, espérant, curieuse, obtenir plus d'informations.

_ J'en ai entendu parler, acquiesça t-il. Mais je ne vois pas vraiment en quoi cette histoire nous concerne. »

J'émis un petit rire amusé. Mon ami, fidèle à lui-même, ne s'intéressait guère au monde qui l'entourait. Je l'observai un instant alors qu'il se mettait à manger face à moi. Il me sourit sans rien ajouter. Ses cheveux noirs étaient coupés courts et coiffés de façon très stricte, ses traits étaient fins et ses yeux étaient d'un gris qui semblait vous transpercer lorsqu'il vous fixait. Nous n'étions pas toujours d'accord et les disputes entre nous étaient fréquentes mais je l'appréciais. Je le savais peu confiant en lui et cela m'attendrissait. Il déplorait souvent que je me compromette – comme il aimait le dire – avec les élèves des autres maisons mais me défendait toujours lorsqu'un étudiant de Serpentard m'attaquait à ce sujet.

La rivalité entre les maisons connaissait une recrudescence depuis quelques mois avec la guerre qui sévissait. Dans un premier temps, nous avions été dans une sorte de bulle à Poudlard que le monde extérieur ne semblait pas atteindre. Mais les étudiants avaient rapidement été influencés par ce qui pouvait se passer dans leurs familles. Les Sang-Purs, majoritaires à Serpentard s'étaient pour certains rangés derrière celui qu'on appelait le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Je savais dans quel camp était la famille de Regulus. Les Black étaient connus pour soutenir les Mangemorts, les adeptes de Voldemort, même s'ils n'en faisaient pas tous partis.

Pour ma part, je venais d'une famille de Sang-Mêlés. Je vivais avec ma mère et mon frère d'un an mon aîné. Mon père moldu avait décidé de divorcer en apprenant ce que nous étions et avait depuis lors rompu tout contact. J'étais loin d'être la seule dans mon cas à Serpentard : ils n'auraient guère pu constituer de véritables promotions en se cantonnant aux Sang-Purs. De plus, la famille de ma mère, les Whitmore, dont j'avais pris le nom, était assez réputée dans le monde des sorciers pour me mettre à l'abri d'éventuelles représailles. Mon frère était à Gryffondor mais je ne l'enviais pas particulièrement. Je me sentais bien dans ma maison. Sans doute, le choixpeau ne nous y envoyait-il pas au hasard. Il faut dire que les gens racontaient beaucoup de choses totalement fausses sur les Serpentard. Ils devaient s'imaginer que nous dormions avec des serpents autour du cou et que nous faisions des sacrifices humains dans nos cachots. Les préjugés et la bêtises des autres étudiants étaient des sujets de plaisanterie récurrents entre Regulus et moi.

« Hannah, tu m'écoutes ? me demanda Regulus agacé qui semblait chercher à capter mon attention depuis déjà un moment.

_ Hum, quoi ?

_ Je crois que ton prince charmant s'approche dangereusement de nous. »

Je tournai la tête vers la porte de la Grande Salle pour voir s'avancer Evan Rosier. Il était entouré de ses habituels acolytes, Rogue et Wilkes. Je crois que j'avais toujours plus ou moins fantasmé sur Evan. Il était dans l'année supérieure à la mienne et me faisait une forte impression depuis mon premier jour à Poudlard. Il était grand et élancé et portait les cheveux longs, châtains, retenus en catogan. Ses yeux verts et froids, son nez prononcé et sa mâchoire carrée donnaient du caractère à un visage dont l'ensemble était séduisant. Il émanait de lui une aura de danger très excitante. Il faisait parti d'un groupe de serpentards qui soutenait le Seigneur des Ténèbres, plus ou moins ouvertement. J'aimais affirmer que je ne faisais pas de politique et à l'époque j'étais trop jeune et centrée sur mes petits problèmes pour prendre conscience de la gravité de ce qui se passait au-dehors, c'est pourquoi je préférais ignorer la teneur de leurs activités. Je me voilais la face en soutenant que, de toute façon, je ne portais guère les moldus dans mon cœur, l'abandon de mon père n'y étant pas pour rien. Je les trouvais stupides et inutiles.

Rosier avait remarqué mon existence au cours de l'année précédente durant une des réunions du club de Slug. J'y étais conviée, non pour la pureté de mon sang, mais pour mes résultats en potion qui était une de mes matières fétiches. J'étais une élève irrégulière qui excellait toutefois dans deux ou trois disciplines. Je ne savais me concentrer que sur ce qui m'intéressait véritablement. Bref, tout ça pour dire que depuis quelques mois, Evan Rosier me portait une attention qui mettait mes sens d'adolescente de 17 ans en ébullition.

« Salut Hannah ! »

Je croisai son regard et rougis légèrement comme à mon habitude avant de marmonner une réponse qui dut le satisfaire car il se détourna, un sourire aux lèvres. Sa voix était profonde et ses intonations avaient quelque chose de brutal et d'intransigeant. J'y sentais une force contenue, une assurance affirmée.

« Respire Whitmore, me conseilla Regulus, d'un air affligé. Je ne comprends pas ce que tu lui trouves, ajouta t-il d'une moue dégoûtée. C'est une petite brute. »

Je ne répondis pas car je n'avais pas d'explications à donner. Je ne comprenais pas moi-même cette attirance presque malsaine. J'avais un caractère plutôt indépendant et Rosier, avec ses airs de dominateur, aurait dû me faire fuir. Mais la sensation de danger que j'éprouvais en sa présence était plutôt enivrante.

« Tu n'es pas comme lui, Hannah.

_ Qu'entends-tu par là ?

_ Ces mecs – il désigna d'un geste large les quelques serpentards attroupés autour de Rogue et Rosier – ils vont très loin dans leur idée de purifier la race des sang-purs. Ils ne rigolent pas.

_ Comment sais-tu ça ? lui demandai-je, surprise qu'il soit si au courant.

_ Je suis allé à une de leur réunion secrète...

_ Toi ? Mais pourquoi ? l'interrompis-je surprise.

_ Je voulais voir ce qu'il en retournait. Chez moi, on ne parle plus que du Seigneur des Ténèbres et de ses partisans. Je voulais voir ce qui se passait de mes propres yeux.

_ Et alors ? demandai-je curieuse.

_ Je ne veux pas que tu sois corrompue par eux, par lui, c'est tout ce que j'ai à dire, déclara-t-il d'un ton buté.

_ Mais tu es jaloux ou quoi ? »

J'étais en train de m'agacer. Je ne comprenais pas cette façon permanente qu'il avait de me brider. Evan Rosier n'était qu'un fantasme, je ne comptais pas me donner à lui corps et âme. De plus, l'attitude de Regulus me surprenait. Si cela ne m'intéressait aucunement, je savais que lui avait sa part d'ombre et qu'il était fasciné par tous ces trucs de magie noire. Il était attiré par une certaine forme de puissance.

Regulus me regardait, choqué. Je me levai avant qu'il ne puisse me répondre. Je ne pensais même pas ce que je venais de dire. Nous n'étions qu'amis, il n'y avait aucune ambiguïté dans notre relation. Je me dirigeai vers mon cours de botanique et traversai le hall du château lorsque je fus interceptée par une main qui agrippa mon bras.

« Hannah, attends ! »

Je me retournai, souriante, ayant reconnu la voix de mon frère, Noah. Ses yeux sombres plongèrent dans les miens. Il passa une main dans ses boucles brunes, visiblement hésitant.

« Oui ?

_ Après l'histoire de cette nuit, j'espère que tu seras prudente, me dit-il d'un ton très sérieux.

_ Je ne suis pas vraiment du genre à traîner dans les couloirs après le couvre-feu et puis je parie que celle qui a été agressée l'a été parce qu'elle n'était pas à Serpentard.

_ Ne sois pas trop sûre de toi, Hannah. Elle était peut-être juste au mauvais endroit, au mauvais moment. Et surtout c'est une fille. Je n'aime pas ça.

_ Allez, arrête de jouer les grands frères protecteurs, je m'en sors très bien toute seule, lui dis-je gentiment pour qu'il me laisse tranquille.

_ N'oublie pas que tu n'es pas une sang-pure... »

Je soupirai. Cette discussion se renouvelait régulièrement depuis que la guerre avait commencé. Noah n'aimait pas me savoir à Serpentard au milieu de tous ces gens qu'il traitait de fanatiques. Lui-même étant à Gryffondor, je savais qu'il était déçu que je ne sois pas allée dans la même maison que lui bien qu'il ne me l'ait, bien sûr, jamais dit clairement. Une intervention salvatrice vint mettre fin à notre conversation.

« Je ne voudrais pas te presser Noah mais j'aurais aimé qu'on aille voler avant les cours. Le match contre les serpents est imminent. Je veux qu'on soit au top de notre forme. »

L'intrus bienvenu me fit un clin d'oeil. J'eus envie de rire devant la mine enjouée et provocante de James Potter. Les yeux noisettes du capitaine de l'équipe de Gryffondor pétillaient de malice derrière ses lunettes. Je l'aimais bien malgré ses airs supérieurs. C'était un ami proche de Noah, c'est pourquoi je l'avais côtoyé à de nombreuses reprises depuis six ans.

« On va vous é-cra-ser Whitmore junior ! » ajouta-t-il en penchant sa haute taille vers moi.

J'émis un rire qui se voulait méprisant avant de glisser d'une voix fielleuse : « Aucun de tes souaffles ne passera mes buts, Potter. Enfin, si tu parviens à tenter quelque chose sans tomber de ton balai. »

Faire du quidditch était un de mes passe-temps favori mais je faisais cela pour m'amuser non pour la compétition. Je n'avais pas la rage de vaincre de James et Noah. Ce n'était qu'un jeu à mes yeux. Un mouvement derrière les deux garçons attira mon attention. Le frère de Regulus faisait signe à ses amis de les rejoindre. Ils se ressemblaient beaucoup même si je devais reconnaître que Sirius était plus attrayant car beaucoup plus souriant. Il avait une prestance indéniable. Je m'étais souvent surprise à le contempler, à mes heures perdues et je savais n'être pas la seule. A ses côtés, se tenait un garçon plus petit, à l'embonpoint certain, Peter Pettigrew, puis légèrement en retrait Remus Lupin. Je m'attardai sur lui un instant car il m'avait toujours intriguée. Ses yeux à l'éclat mordoré et les cicatrices sur son visage ne pouvaient qu'attirer l'attention. Je ne les connaissais pas très bien. Les Maraudeurs étaient un groupe fermé. Noah les côtoyait par l'intermédiaire de James mais il était loin d'être un membre à part entière. Quant aux petites amies, elles étaient assez peu fréquentes me semblait-il.

Mon frère déposa un léger baiser sur ma joue avant de s'éloigner en jetant un dernier regard d'avertissement. James m'ébouriffa les cheveux comme il en avait l'habitude, ce qui avait le don de m'agacer profondément. Quand ils eurent tourné le dos, je remis de l'ordre dans ma coiffure avant de me rappeler que j'avais cours et que j'allais être en retard.

* * *

_**POV Remus**_

L'agression qui avait eu lieu m'inquiétait. Je craignais d'en être le responsable. Peut-être dans un moment d'inconscience, le loup en moi s'était-il éveillé. Personne ne savait véritablement ce dont était capable un lycanthrope. Cet état recelait encore de nombreux mystères même pour moi. Je luttais depuis des années pour conserver mon humanité mais le loup était parfois le plus fort. Je me sentais à bout ces derniers temps, la situation devenait intenable malgré la présence rassurante de James, Peter et Sirius.

« Qu'est-ce qui te tracasse Moony? » me demanda Peter, me voyant rêvasser.

Je ne répondis pas immédiatement. Je sentais les rayons du soleil, encore chaud à cette période de l'année, réchauffer ma peau et à l'endroit où nous étions installés, dans le parc, je pouvais sentir les effluves de la forêt. Cette odeur de terre et d'humidité m'apaisait.

« Et si c'était moi qui avais agressé cette pauvre fille ?

_ Ne dis pas de bêtise ! s'exclama James, outré.

_ Tu n'es un loup qu'au moment de la pleine lune, je te rappelle.

_ Je le sais bien, Peter. Mais... Vous ne pouvez pas comprendre. Tout ce que je peux dire, c'est que c'est plus compliqué que ça en a l'air. La bête fait partie de moi. Je suis obligé de la contrôler en permanence pour qu'elle ne prenne pas toute la place. »

Sirius ne disait rien, un brin d'herbe coincé entre les lèvres. Je le connaissais assez pour savoir qu'il réfléchissait. Il se décida enfin à prendre la parole au bout de quelques minutes d'un silence pesant.

« Peut-être que c'est toi qui as agressé cette fille, c'est vrai. On n'a aucune certitude.

_ Sirius ! » s'écria James, choqué par les paroles de son ami.

Mais Sirius leva une main en signe d'apaisement pour que James le laisse s'expliquer.

« Le véritable problème c'est que Remus ne sache pas si il a oui ou non commis cet acte.

_ Bravo Sherlock, se moqua James.

_ C'est pourquoi j'ai eu une idée, ajouta Sirius sans relever le ton moqueur. Il faut essayer de te guérir, Moony. »

On se mit à le fixer comme s'il était devenu fou alors qu'il affichait un air triomphant. Si un remède à la lycanthropie existait, cela ferait longtemps que je l'aurais pris.

« J'ai lu des trucs là dessus. Des chercheurs essaient de trouver une potion qui permettrait de faciliter la vie des loup-garous.

_ Tu crois qu'on pourrait réussir là où des sorciers brillants échouent encore ? lui demandai-je sceptique.

_ Pourquoi ne pas essayer ?

_ Mais Padfoot, les potions c'est pas vraiment notre matière favorite et on va quand même pas demander à Rogue de nous aider, fit remarquer Peter, perdu.

_ Evans... »

Le nom s'était échappé des lèvres de James comme une évidence. Elle était au courant de mon état, extrêmement douée en potion et surtout une de mes amies proches. Elle ne refuserait pas de nous aider. Nous commencions à débattre de cette possibilité lorsqu'une silhouette longiligne s'approcha des arbres sous lesquels nous étions allongés.

« Désolé les gars, j'ai promis à Alex de passer un peu de temps avec elle. On essaie de parler à Evans ce soir, ok ? »

Nous regardâmes James s'éloigner avec sa petite amie, une grande blonde qui était à Serdaigle. Il enroula son bras autour de sa taille d'un air possessif. Cela devait faire près d'un an qu'ils étaient ensemble à présent et tout semblait se passer à merveille entre eux.

« Et dire qu'au début, je remerciais Merlin tous les jours pour avoir sorti Evans de la tête de Prongs ! déclara Sirius, visiblement blasé. Maintenant, il passe tout son temps avec cette fille qui n'est même pas marrante.

_ Tu exagères, il n'est pas souvent avec elle pour une relation aussi longue, lui répondis-je.

_ C'est déjà trop, c'est une perte de temps. »

Je ris, amusé. Je me demandais ce que ce pauvre Sirius ferait si James venait un jour à disparaître.

Quelques heures plus tard nous remontâmes dans notre salle commune et par chance Lily s'y trouvait. Je m'approchai d'elle pour lui demander s'il était possible de trouver un moment, au calme, pour parler, le soir même. Elle me regarda, surprise par ma requête mais ne posa pas davantage de questions et accepta sans discuter. Nous étions proches depuis le début de nos études à Poudlard et elle avait deviné ce que j'étais, sûrement mise sur la voie par Rogue. Elle ne m'avait pas repoussé pour autant. Nous ne parlions que rarement de cela mais je savais qu'elle était là si j'avais besoin d'elle. Elle savait toujours trouver les mots justes pour me réconforter. Pour tout dire, j'avais été épris d'elle durant un temps, jusqu'à ce que James se mette à s'intéresser à elle. Je ne m'étais jamais senti en rivalité avec lui, n'aspirant pas véritablement à être avec quelqu'un, persuadé qu'être un loup-garou empêchait d'être en couple. Ma relation avec Lily était restée platonique et cela m'allait parfaitement, même à présent que mon meilleur ami était passé à autre chose.

Le soir même, nous attendîmes que les derniers élèves aient quitté la salle commune pour mener notre petite réunion. Lily nous regardait intriguée par nos mines sérieuses. Elle n'était pas habituée à cela.

« Alors que se passe-t-il ?

_ C'est à propos du petit problème de fourrure de Moony, répondit Sirius, se décidant à prendre la parole. On espérait que tu pourrais inventer une potion qui l'aiderait. »

Mon amie écarquilla ses yeux verts avant de répondre d'un ton hésitant : « vous êtes sérieux ? ». A la vue de nos têtes, elle comprit que nous n'avions jamais été plus sérieux qu'en cet instant.

« Je ne peux pas faire ça, Remus. Je suis désolée, mais c'est impossible.

_ Pourquoi ? demanda James.

_ Je me débrouille en potion mais pas au point d'en inventer une aussi complexe !

_ Tu pourrais essayer, déclara Peter.

_ Même si j'acceptais, je ne pourrais pas être sûre d'avoir réussi avant que Remus ait testé la potion. Si je me trompais ne serait-ce que d'un ingrédient, je pourrais le tuer !

_ Je suis prêt à prendre le risque. »

J'avais parlé sans aucune hésitation. La situation était de toute façon devenue difficilement tenable.

« Mais pas moi ! Tu as conscience de la responsabilité que tu fais peser ses mes épaules. C'est... c'est de la folie !

_ Lily... » la suppliai-je.

Il ne fallait pas qu'elle me laisse tomber, elle était mon ultime chance. Le silence s'installa tandis qu'elle semblait hésiter.

« Ecoute, je ne veux rien te promettre mais je vais y réfléchir. Par contre, une chose est certaine, je ne peux pas faire ça toute seule.

_ C'est-à-dire ? demanda Sirius, anxieux.

_ Je vais avoir besoin d'aide.

_ On fera tout ce que tu nous demanderas, déclara James péremptoire.

_ Non, ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire. J'ai besoin de l'aide de quelqu'un de doué, de passionné. Quelqu'un pour qui les potions n'ait pas une simple matière.

_ Ne me dis pas que c'est à Rogue que tu penses, parce que là c'est hors de question. »

Lily leva les yeux au ciel devant cette remarque de Sirius. Je savais qu'elle ne parlait plus à son ancien ami et qu'elle serait la première à refuser d'aller lui demander son aide ce qu'elle confirma immédiatement.

« Non, bien sûr que non, ce n'était pas à lui que je pensais mais à Whitmore et Bowman.

_ Noah ? La dernière fois que je l'ai vu au-dessus d'un chaudron il l'a fait explosé, s'écria Sirius horrifié.

_ Mais non, imbécile, je parlais d'Hannah sa sœur. J'ai repéré ces deux filles au club de Slug – cette remarqua provoqua des petits rires discrets sur ma gauche où se tenaient Sirius et James – elles sont plus que douées et très inventives d'après ce que j'ai cru comprendre.

_ Cela ferait trop de personnes au courant, protestai-je, c'est trop dangereux. Si mon secret était ébruité je serais renvoyé de Poudlard. »

J'essayais, tout en parlant, de me souvenir du visage de ces deux filles. Le nom de Bowman ne me disait rien mais je revoyais très bien Hannah Whitmore, une petite brune aux yeux bleus qui était en sixième année à Serpentard. Je l'avais encore aperçue le matin même discuter avec James et son frère même si on ne pouvait pas dire que je la connaissais personnellement.

« Je ne sais pas si on peut faire confiance à une fille qui est cul et chemise avec Regulus, déclara Sirius, hésitant entre la moquerie et l'inquiétude.

_ Arrête Padfoot, intervint James, moi je l'aime bien cette fille.

_ Si une Serpentard ne vous convient pas, on peut se rabattre sur Bowman », proposa Lily.

Nous prîmes le temps de réfléchir même si je savais qu'ils me laisseraient avoir le dernier mot.

« Je suis inquiet. Comment peut-on être sûrs que l'une ou l'autre ne va pas juste paniquée et aller me dénoncer ?

_ On n'a qu'à leur faire signer un parchemin de confidentialité, s'exclama Sirius, et on pourrait même tous le signer. »

Je savais que Sirius était très doué en sortilèges et ne doutai pas de sa capacité à trouver le sort adéquat qui dissuaderait n'importe qui de révéler mon secret. J'hochai alors la tête en signe d'assentiment.

« Je suis d'accord, mais je ne veux qu'une personne au courant. Deux c'est trop.

_ J'aurais préféré avoir Bowman et Whitmore mais je comprends... Je ne les connais pas assez pour choisir, déclara Lily résignée.

_ Je pense que c'est préférable de prendre Hannah. On la connaît un peu et inutile de vous rappeler que son frère est déjà au courant. Il pourrait nous servir d'intermédiaire.

Je regardai James, j'avais complètement oublié ce détail. La nuit où j'avais failli tuer Rogue à cause d'une mauvaise blague de Sirius il était avec James et l'avait aidé à secourir le Serpentard. Il avait juré de ne rien dire à personne sous peine de représailles.

Je finis par donner mon accord et c'est ainsi qu'Hannah Whitmore s'apprêta à entrer dans ma vie et à la bouleverser de fond en comble.


	2. Chapitre 2

Bonjour, voici le chapitre 2 de cette histoire. Je pense réussir à publier un chapitre par semaine. Le troisième chapitre sera donc publié dans le courant de la semaine prochaine. Merci pour les reviews à** BJungleJulia**,** Celia123** et **LauXelle** (à qui je vais de ce pas répondre en privé). J'espère que vous prendrez autant de plaisir à lire ce chapitre que j'ai pris à l'écrire.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**CHAPITRE 2 - « Touched the sound of silence »**

_**POV Hannah**_

Le lendemain de la nouvelle de l'agression, je me rendis en avance à mon premier cours de la journée dans les cachots de Poudlard. Plus rien ne semblait avoir troublé la vie paisible que nous menions. Nous n'en savions pas plus sur ce qui s'était passé, le personnel enseignant ne laissant rien filtrer. Dumbledore avait simplement appelé au calme la veille au soir pour apaiser les inquiétudes.

J'avançais, perdue dans mes pensées lorsqu'une silhouette adossée à un mur attira mon attention. Les cheveux longs et la cravate vert et argent de son uniforme ne pouvaient me tromper : l'objet de mes fantasmes. Il se tourna vers moi lorsqu'il entendit le bruit de mes pas. Il semblait m'attendre. Une chaleur soudaine s'empara de mon corps et je me sentis rougir légèrement lorsque son visage ne fut plus qu'à quelques centimètres du mien.

« Je te cherchais, Hannah... »

Il avait murmuré ces quelques mots insistant sur les dernières syllabes. Il était si proche que je sentais son souffle chaud sur ma joue. Mon cœur battait la chamade. Cette intimité soudaine entre nous me perturbait.

« Ah oui ? dis-je d'une toute petite voix.

_ J'organise une petite soirée samedi. Pour fêter ta victoire. »

Mon cerveau fonctionnant au ralenti, je mis un certain temps à me souvenir du match Serpentard contre Gryffondor à venir. Je n'eus pas le temps de répondre car déjà Evan me contournait pour reprendre sa route un petit sourire victorieux sur les lèvres. Je restai seule, frissonnant.

Je n'avais pas vu Regulus s'approcher de moi tandis que je restais plantée devant la salle de classe. Il me jeta un regard d'avertissement. J'en déduisis qu'il avait dû surprendre mon tête à tête mais je décidai de l'ignorer. Je n'avais aucune envie de me disputer avec lui à ce sujet.

Bientôt, notre professeur de potion arriva et nous fit entrer dans sa classe. Je pris place à côté de mon binôme qui n'était autre que ma plus proche amie, Sixtine Bowman, élève de Serdaigle. Elle releva ses cheveux blonds en un chignon négligé me laissant voir les traits de son visage. Elle était apparemment contrariée.

« Un problème ? lui demandai-je vaguement inquiète.

_ Je t'ai vu avec l'autre serpentard. »

Il n'y avait aucune note de reproche dans sa façon de s'adresser à moi. Elle avait dit cela d'un ton neutre comme une constatation. Elle avait cette capacité à dire des choses importantes comme elle m'aurait demandé de lui passer le pot contenant les veracrasses. Pour autant, je me sentis coupable et désireuse de me défendre.

« Pas toi, Sixtine. Je croyais que tu ne te souciais pas de ce genre de choses.

_ Je ne voudrais pas qu'il t'arrive du mal, c'est tout. Pourquoi un garçon comme Rosier s'intéresserait à une fille comme toi ? »

Mon amie continua de découper ses ingrédients sans me regarder. J'étais vexée par sa remarque même si une petite voix dans ma tête se posait la même question. Mon ascendance et mon absence d'engagement dans la cause du Seigneur des Ténèbres auraient dû être des repoussoirs. De plus, il paraissait tellement insensible que la probabilité qu'il ait un faible pour moi semblait invraisemblable.

« Tu as peur que ce soit une sorte de pari pour se moquer de moi ? »

Elle ne répondit pas mais elle se tendit légèrement et je compris que j'avais touché juste. Sixtine avait un caractère insaisissable. Elle était plutôt solitaire mais nous avions trouvé un point d'entente sur le sujet des potions, notre passion commune. Malgré nos maisons respectives, notre complicité s'était renforcée au cours des années et je savais qu'elle avait souvent de bonnes intuitions.

« Je ferai attention, ne t'inquiète pas... Par contre, juste pour info, l'oeil gauche de Lovegood te fixe depuis tout à l'heure. »

J'avais décidé de faire dévier la conversation sur son cas. Je la vis, avec surprise, rougir lorsqu'elle leva la tête et croisa effectivement le regard d'un de nos camarades. Xenophilius était véritablement un phénomène. Avec son léger strabisme et ses bizarreries, il était l'objet de nombreuses moqueries mais il se montrait toujours sympathique et les gens l'appréciaient malgré tout. Skeeter s'était vue contrainte de lui laisser une colonne dans le journal de l'école où il se laissait aller à ses délires et à ses soi-disants découvertes. Lui aussi à Serdaigle, j'avais vite compris en l'observant qu'il vouait une vénération sans borne à Sixtine. Jusqu'à présent j'avais cru qu'elle était imperméable à son charme.

« Sérieusement, Sixt', pas Lovegood ! » murmurai-je perplexe.

Ses yeux papillonnèrent et elle répondit d'un ton rêveur : « Il est gentil ». Je n'insistai pas, après tout cela ne me regardait pas vraiment et elle pouvait bien s'enticher de qui elle voulait.

Quelques heures plus tard je rejoignis la Grande Salle pour le déjeuner, avec soulagement. Je mourais de faim. J'étais tranquillement installée à côté de Regulus qui boudait lorsqu'une chouette que je connaissais bien me tendit sa patte en lorgnant du côté de mon assiette. Noah l'avait vraiment mal élevée. Je jetai un coup d'oeil vers la table des Gryffondor mais mon frère n'y était pas. Je me demandai ce qu'il voulait. Ce devait être urgent pour qu'il n'attende pas de me voir. C'est pourquoi je saisis rapidement le bout de parchemin tout en proposant à manger à l'animal affamé.

_Retrouve moi ce soir au septième étage à 20 heures. Ne pose pas trop de questions, je t'expliquerai tout une fois sur place. C'est important, ne sois pas en retard. N'en parle à personne. _

_Noah_

_PS : J'ai entendu des rumeurs selon lesquelles il se passerait quelque chose entre Rosier et toi. Je ne doute pas qu'elles sont infondées. _

Je reconnaissais bien là le style lapidaire et quelque peu autoritaire que savait prendre mon frère. Je me demandai ce qu'il pouvait bien me vouloir et m'inquiétai quelque peu. Quant à son allusion à Rosier, je n'étais pas dupe : il se doutait qu'il y avait un fond de vérité et voulait que cela cesse. Comment avait-il pu en avoir vent d'ailleurs ? Je fus tout à coup prise d'un doute. J'attrapai le journal du matin qui traînait encore sur la table et l'ouvris à la page « actu people ». Une petite colonne m'y était consacrée. Ou plutôt une petite colonne était consacrée à Evan et j'étais citée. J'aurais dû m'en douter : il était une personnalité dans l'école et tous ses faits et gestes étaient scrutés. Je parcourus rapidement la page : on y parlait beaucoup des Maraudeurs et j'espérais qu'à côté, mon cas était passé inaperçu. Les remarques et les questions de mes camarades au cours de l'après-midi auraient vite fait de me détromper...

* * *

_**POV Remus**_

J'étais anxieux en songeant à ce qui allait se passer le soir même. Une personne de plus serait au courant de ma situation et elle détiendrait mon avenir entre ses mains. James était allé parler à Noah dans la matinée lui expliquant le problème. Celui-ci s'était d'abord montré réticent, peu désireux de mêler sa sœur à une telle histoire, ce que je pouvais aisément comprendre. Sirius s'était alors allié à James pour le convaincre, lui faisant ses yeux de chien battu. Je ne sais par quel miracle cela avait fonctionné et Noah avait promis qu'il jouerait les intermédiaires. A ma grande surprise, il paraissait ne pas douter de sa réaction alors que moi-même il me paraissait incroyable que cette fille qui me connaissait à peine ne me fuit pas à toute jambe.

Nous avions décidé de nous réunir dans la Salle sur demande pour ne pas être dérangés. Je m'assis dans un fauteuil pour patienter. La salle avait pris l'apparence d'un salon au confort intime en adéquation avec l'idée que je me faisais d'une réunion secrète. Sirius, Peter et James discutaient tous les trois des derniers résultats de Quidditch tandis que Lily restait silencieuse. Je remarquai que son regard revenait régulièrement sur James ce qui me fit froncer les sourcils et je me mis à l'observer plus attentivement. Elle s'aperçut rapidement que je la regardai ce qui lui fit baisser les yeux, rougissante. Se pouvait-il qu'elle éprouve quelque chose pour le garçon qu'elle avait repoussé sans ménagement durant notre cinquième année ? J'espérais me tromper. James était très amoureux de sa petite amie et je n'avais pas envie de voir Lily souffrir. Son attitude tendait toutefois à m'indiquer que mon intuition était juste.

Je fus interrompu dans mes pensées par l'arrivée de Noah qui précédait sa sœur. Je ne pus m'empêcher de la détailler en songeant à ce qu'elle allait bientôt apprendre. Ses cheveux bruns ondulaient sur ses épaules retenus par une simple barrette. Elle ne devait pas avoir eu le temps de se changer car elle portait encore son uniforme. Son regard se fit interrogateur, indécis en découvrant notre présence. Nous lui avions laissé une place de libre face à moi, une table basse nous séparant. La disposition avait été définie de façon stratégique par Lily. Ainsi, cette dernière se tenait à côté de moi pour signifier à Hannah qu'elle ne me craignait pas. Noah était à côté de sa sœur pour l'apaiser. Il avait passé un bras par dessus le dossier du canapé dans lequel ils étaient assis. Les trois autres garçons fermaient le cercle.

« Noah, si tu pouvais m'expliquer ce qu'il se passe... »

Elle s'était exprimée d'un ton qui dénotait une certaine curiosité mais aussi une grande perplexité. Je la sentais perdue mais pas inquiète.

« Nous allons te révéler quelque chose ce soir que tu ne devras répéter à personne.

_ Pourquoi ?

_ Parce que nous avons besoin de ton aide, déclara Lily.

_ Tu vas devoir signer un parchemin ensorcelé pour que nous puissions être assurés de ton silence », ajouta Sirius dans la voix duquel je sentais de l'impatience.

Lily lui jeta un regard d'avertissement. Elle nous avait recommandé à plusieurs reprises de ne pas la brusquer. Mais Sirius n'en avait que faire et il présenta un parchemin et une plume à la jeune fille de façon péremptoire. Celle-ci n'esquissa pas le moindre geste pour les saisir.

« Signe et nous pourrons parler, appuya Sirius.

_ Non. »

Sa voix avait résonné dans la pièce silencieuse et elle nous regardait à présent avec une certaine défiance.

« Je ne vais pas signer ce bout de papier sans connaître les conditions exactes de l'accord.

_ Le Choixpeau ne s'est pas trompé lors de la répartition Whitmore, s'amusa James. Ce que Padfood essayait de te dire avec sa délicatesse habituelle, c'est que si tu signes ce papier tu ne pourras rien dire de ce dont nous allons parler ce soir à moins de vouloir subir un sort peu enviable. Nous ne pouvons rien te dire sans avoir cette assurance.

_ Ne me dites pas que vous avez tué quelqu'un et que vous voulez que je vous aide à cacher le corps ! »

Je peinais à discerner les sentiments qui l'habitaient, entre l'amusement, la curiosité mais aussi un certain agacement.

« Ce n'était pas une bonne idée finalement », déclarai-je.

Je commençai à esquisser un geste pour récupérer le parchemin lorsque sa main se posa sur la mienne pour l'arrêter. Je me perdis pour la première fois dans son regard d'un bleu si sombre qu'il en était presque noir. Elle avait penché la tête pour m'observer comme si elle réfléchissait. Je retins mon souffle, attendant que quelque chose se passe.

« Je vais le faire. »

Nous la vîmes apposer sa signature, le visage impassible. Elle releva la tête et sourit avant de demander : « alors ? » Nous nous étions mis d'accord pour que ce soit Lily qui se charge des explications.

« D'abord, il ne faut pas t'affoler quand nous allons te faire cette révélation. Il n'y a absolument rien à craindre. »

J'aurais presque eu envie de sourire devant le haussement de sourcil d'Hannah, si la situation n'avait pas été si tendue. Les phrases sibyllines de Lily ne devaient pas aider à la compréhension de toute cette histoire.

« Et si tu allais droit au but ?

_ Tu connais les loup-garous n'est-ce pas ? »

Hannah se redressa. Par cette simple question, Lily avait capté toute son attention. Elle hocha la tête.

« Nous essayons de trouver une potion qui permettrait de faciliter la vie de ces hommes. »

Je remerciai silencieusement mon amie d'employer des termes qui insistaient sur l'humanité des lycanthropes.

« Vous voulez faire cela pour celui qui rôde dans la Forêt interdite ?

_ Comment sais-tu qu'il y en a un ? questionna Peter, surpris.

_ Il faut être stupide pour ne pas le savoir », répondit Hannah d'un air dédaigneux.

Je jetai un regard vers Noah qui levait les yeux au ciel. Cela avait peut-être un lien avec le fait qu'il était persuadé que tout se passerait bien. En effet, la jeune fille ne semblait pas vraiment perturbée par notre conversation.

« Ma petite sœur est une élève assidue en cours de soin aux créatures magiques. Je suppose qu'elle sait repérer les signes.

_ Vous connaissez un loup-garou ? » demanda Hannah.

Je sentis dans sa voix une excitation inattendue, dénuée de crainte. Tout à coup, ses yeux se posèrent sur moi. Elle se redressa légèrement et s'avança vers moi. Elle me scrutait alors que ses lèvres s'étiraient en un sourire timide. Au moment où je comprenais que j'étais percée à jour, je pris conscience qu'il n'y avait aucun dégoût dans le regard qu'elle portait sur moi mais au contraire une certaine fascination.

« Par Merlin ! » s'écria t-elle tapant dans ses mains comme une enfant devant des sucreries. L'idée d'être considéré comme un bonbon était relativement nouvelle pour moi et me mettait quelque peu mal à l'aise. Elle dut s'en apercevoir car elle se rassit, tentant de se calmer.

« Je suis désolée, je ne veux pas me montrer malpolie. Tu ne dois pas avoir envie d'être observé comme une bête curieuse.

_ C'était inespéré que tu comprennes aussi vite et que tu le prennes aussi bien, déclara James reflétant ma propre pensée.

_ Je vous l'avais dit les gars, ajouta Noah. Hannah a des lubies et les loup-garous en font partis.

_ Arrête de parler de moi comme si je n'étais pas là. J'ai juste étudié beaucoup de choses sur eux.

_ Tu serais prête à nous aider ? demanda Lily qui ne perdait pas de vue le but de cette réunion.

_ Pourquoi moi ?

_ Tu dois bien t'en douter. Tu es extrêmement douée en potions et comme on connaissait déjà ton frère...

_ Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu ais su une chose pareille et que tu ne m'aies rien dit ! s'agaça Hannah.

_ Au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas remarqué, c'était un peu classé confidentiel défense. Si on en revenait plutôt à nos moutons, intervint Sirius, ce qui lui valut un coup d'oeil soulagé de la part de Noah qui n'avait visiblement aucune envie d'affronter sa sœur.

_ Je veux bien vous aider. Ça a l'air amusant mais vous avez conscience de ce que cela implique ? »

Lily acquiesça, répétant ce qu'elle nous avait déjà dit sur la difficulté d'inventer une telle potion.

« Oui, mais cela veut aussi dire qu'il va falloir manipuler des ingrédients extrêmement dangereux et donc aussi probablement les voler. »

Je vis Lily afficher une mine gênée. Elle avait déjà dû réfléchir à tout cela. Sirius et James affirmèrent tous les deux en même temps qu'ils s'occuperaient de ce genre de détails. Pendant tout le temps de la conversation, Hannah continuait de me regarder sans dissimuler sa curiosité. Toutefois, elle le faisait avec un tel naturel que je ne parvenais pas à lui en vouloir et la laissai faire. Je n'avais pas de mal à saisir comment elle avait deviné. De tous ceux qui étaient dans la pièce, j'étais sans doute le seul à pouvoir correspondre aux critères.

Notre projet tenait de l'irréalisable. C'était un projet fou que Sirius avait eu et dans lequel nous l'avions suivi. Hannah passa le reste de l'heure à nous exposer tous les obstacles qui se présenteraient à nous. Malgré tout, elle semblait déterminée. Les deux filles discutaient avec vivacité, se répartissant leurs rôles respectifs, établissant un plan d'attaque. Elles allaient essayer de m'aider, et même si elles ne s'engageaient pas quant à la réussite de ce projet, je me sentais rassuré pour la première fois depuis très longtemps.

Le samedi suivant je me rendis tôt à la bibliothèque pour travailler. Les garçons préféraient faire la grâce mat', je savais donc que je ne serais pas dérangé durant un moment. Leur facilité à réussir sans travailler – du moins pour James et Sirius – m'étonnait toujours. Pour ma part, je n'avais aucune envie de prendre du retard sur mes devoirs. La perspective des Aspics à la fin de l'année ne laissait guère de répit et mes absences mensuelles rendait ma scolarité compliquée.

Je longeai les étagères cherchant une table de libre lorsque mon regard se posa sur Whitmore. Je ne lui avais pas reparlé depuis l'épisode dans la Salle sur demande. Lily et elle s'étaient mises d'accord sur la marche à suivre et bien qu'étant le principal concerné je n'étais pour le moment pas sollicité.

Ce jour-là elle semblait particulièrement occupée. Des piles de livres s'entassaient devant elle et elle écrivait avec précipitation sur des feuilles volantes, visiblement très concentrée. Elle avait relevé ses cheveux en une queue de cheval et elle portait des lunettes qui lui donnaient un petit air sérieux. Je m'en voulus de la détailler autant mais ne pus m'empêcher de m'approcher pour lui parler.

« Salut Hannah ! »

Elle releva la tête surprise, ne m'ayant pas entendu arriver. Elle me sourit avec chaleur.

« Tiens, salut Lupin. C'est marrant que tu sois là, j'étais justement en train de faire des recherches pour tu-sais-quoi », dit-elle en désignant les livres étalés autour d'elle.

Je m'emparai de quelques ouvrages pour voir de quoi il retournait : des livres de potions, de mythologie, de botanique puis d'autres ouvrages que je peinais à déchiffrer. Ils étaient écrits en runes anciennes, une matière que j'avais abandonnée depuis mes Buses. Hannah dut percevoir mon incompréhension.

« Ces livres sont des mines d'or. Nos ancêtres étaient bien plus évolués qu'on ne le croit et ils avaient découvert des choses qu'on a oubliées depuis. Ils étaient terrifiés par les créatures de la nuit et avaient trouvé de nombreuses astuces pour s'en protéger.

_ On ne peut dire que de ce point de vue là ça ait beaucoup changé, répondis-je amer.

_ Les vieilles habitudes sont souvent bien ancrées. Les gens ont peur de ce qu'ils ne connaissent ou ne comprennent pas... » déclara-t-elle en secouant la tête.

Je m'aperçus que je trouvais cette fille sympathique. Mes amis avaient accepté mon état de lycanthrope mais ils me connaissaient déjà. Avec elle, c'était différent. C'était étrange d'intéresser quelqu'un, non pas malgré ma situation, mais au contraire à cause de cette même situation. Et cet intérêt, je le sentais ainsi du moins, était respectueux.

« Alors comme ça, tu lis les runes anciennes ?

_ Oui, enfin je suis encore lente pour déchiffrer mais je me débrouille assez pour pouvoir utiliser ces livres.

_ Je peux t'aider ? C'est vraiment très gentil de prendre du temps pour moi, je ne voudrais pas que tu prennes du retard dans tes cours. »

Elle émit un petit rire amusé et aussi un peu gêné me sembla-t-il.

« Je préfère être honnête Lupin. Je crois que je fais surtout ça pour moi. J'occupe mon temps à quelque chose d'intéressant et c'est un véritable défi. Ça me passionne. »

Elle me jeta un regard en biais comme pour être sûre qu'elle ne m'avait pas vexée mais ce n'était pas le cas. J'aimais sa franchise, c'était rafraîchissant. Je souris tout de même en songeant qu'elle n'était pas à Serpentard pour rien. Elle accepta que je lui donne un coup de main. Elle me confia les livres écrits en anglais me demandant de rechercher ceux qui pouvaient être intéressants. Je m'acquittai de ma tâche avec entrain, heureux d'être utile. Nous restâmes ainsi côte à côte, travaillant en silence. Un silence agréable, paisible, troublé uniquement par quelques questions de ma part pour m'assurer que j'allais dans la bonne voie. Mes sens de lycanthrope s'enivraient de son parfum floral et légèrement sucré.

C'est alors qu'un hurlement se fit entendre suivi de bruits de pas précipités. Je ne compris que des bribes de phrase : « Il y a du sang partout », « une autre agression », « je crois qu'elle est morte ! ». Nos regards se croisèrent, reflétant le même sentiment : l'horreur.


	3. Chapitre 3

Bonjour ! Voilà le chapitre de la semaine. J'espère qu'il vous plaira. Merci pour les reviews à **Flopette**,** Eliane Gil** et **LauXelle** !

A très vite pour la suite !

* * *

**CHAPITRE 3 - « I've come to talk with you again »**

_**POV Hannah**_

J'avais l'impression d'avancer au travers d'un brouillard bien trop dense depuis le matin. Je ne me sentais pas capable de jouer correctement cette après-midi là et regrettais que le match n'ait pas été tout simplement annulé. A vrai dire, il avait failli l'être après que la nouvelle de la deuxième agression se soit répandue mais le directeur avait dû penser que priver les élèves de cette distraction ne ferait qu'empirer les choses.

Lorsque nous avions compris ce qui était arrivé, avec Lupin, nous nous étions précipités dans le couloir. Celui-ci était déjà bondé et l'affolement se propageait tel une vague déferlante. L'arrivée de Dumbledore et McGonagall avait contraint les élèves à quitter les lieux et ce n'était qu'au déjeuner que nous avions appris que la victime était Anaïde Bergman, une élève en sixième année à Poufsouffle. Elle n'était pas morte contrairement à ce que nous avions cru au début mais ses blessures étaient graves et elle était plongée dans un coma profond. L'atmosphère avait sensiblement changé dans le château, en l'espace de quelques heures. Les étudiants ne se déplaçaient déjà plus qu'en groupe et moi-même je n'avais pas quitté Regulus depuis que Lupin était parti rejoindre ses amis.

L'évocation de ce nom me ramena au moment paisible que nous avions passé en tête à tête le matin même. J'avais à présent l'impression que ça n'était qu'un rêve ou un lointain souvenir tant la nouvelle l'avait balayé avec fracas. Pourtant, je savais que je m'étais sentie étrangement bien avec lui. Sa présence était apaisante. C'était la première fois que je rencontrais un loup-garou, ce qui n'avait d'ailleurs rien d'étonnant, et j'étais fascinée. La mission qui m'avait été confiée m'enthousiasmait et cela, même la menace qui planait sur nos têtes, ne pourrait me l'enlever. J'avais déjà remarqué qu'un des amis de Noah était quelque peu étrange : les cicatrices, les absences régulières, la fatigue apparente... Mais je me sentais bête de n'avoir jamais fait le rapprochement alors que je connaissais tous les critères qui permettaient de démasquer un lycanthrope. En sa présence, je me contenais pour ne pas lui poser tout un tas de questions qu'il n'aurait pas manqué de juger indiscrètes.

J'étais plongée dans mes pensées lorsque j'arrivai dans le vestiaire pour me changer. J'étais en retard et le capitaine était déjà en train d'haranguer l'équipe mais je n'avais pas la tête à ça. Je voulais que le match se finisse le plus vite possible. Lorsque nous entrâmes sur le terrain, je remarquai que les gradins n'étaient pas pleins comme à leur habitude. La rencontre Serpentard-Gryffondor était pourtant la plus attendue de l'année. Des élèves terrifiés avaient dû trouver préférable de rester terrés dans leur dortoir. Ou peut-être n'avaient-ils tout simplement pas le cœur à aller encourager des gens volant sur des balais après ce qui s'était passé. Je jetai un rapide regard vers Noah qui me fit un clin d'oeil. Il se fit remonter les bretelles par James qui devait comme à son habitude lui enjoindre de ne pas m'épargner quels que soient nos liens. Je me demandai comment il réagirait s'il devait lancer des cognards sur sa petite amie.

Le coup de sifflet de début de match retentit et nous nous élevâmes dans les airs rejoignant nos postes. Je pris place devant mes anneaux alors que le premier souaffle volait déjà vers moi. Je laissai passer beaucoup de balles ce jour-là suscitant des regards noirs de la part de mon capitaine. La partie s'acheva par la victoire des Gryffondors. Je rejoignis les vestiaires ignorant mes coéquipiers qui ne manqueraient pas de me faire des reproches. Je me lavai et m'habillai rapidement avant de ressortir dans le parc. J'avais envie d'être un peu seule et décidai donc de me promener autour du lac. Toutefois, au bout d'un certain temps, je m'aperçus que j'avais bêtement oublié mon balai. Je retournai sur mes pas espérant qu'à cette heure-ci tout le monde serait parti. En arrivant près du terrain, je surpris des éclats de voix. Sans réfléchir, je me cachai entre les arbres pour attendre que ces personnes disparaissent mais au lieu de ça je surpris toute leur conversation.

« Noah, s'il te plaît... supplia une voix grave que je ne reconnus pas immédiatement.

_ Laisse moi tranquille Sirius. Tout cela ne m'intéresse pas alors arrête d'insister.

_ A quoi cela t'avance t-il de te voiler la face ? Tu crois que tu peux vivre toute ta vie dans le déni ?

_ Je ne suis pas dans le déni. Cesse de m'attribuer des pensées perverses. Tu me dégoûtes. »

Un silence se fit. Je me décalai légèrement et je pus alors entrevoir la silhouette de mon frère et de Sirius, face à face. Ils étaient tous les deux rouges de colère. La tension entre eux était palpable. Je ne comprenais pas le sens de cette discussion. De quoi parlaient-ils ? Je songeai que je devais peut-être tout simplement m'en aller, que cela ne me regardait pas lorsque Sirius se jeta sur Noah. J'allai intervenir, baguette à la main, lorsque je saisis le sens de la scène. Les deux garçons s'embrassaient à présent comme si leur vie en dépendait. Mais brusquement Noah repoussa Sirius et s'échappa en courant. Lorsqu'il passa près de l'endroit où j'étais je pus lire l'agitation sur son visage, l'angoisse.

Je me sentais mal d'avoir assisté à cette scène. Je jetai un dernier regard à Sirius qui était resté prostré, avant de m'éloigner silencieusement. Je n'aurais jamais pu imaginer une telle chose. Le garçon qui avait sans doute le plus de succès dans l'école n'aimait pas les filles. Je n'arrivais pas à prononcer le mot adéquat... L'homosexualité était quelque chose qui était situé hors de mon monde. Il y avait bien ce garçon de Poufsouffle très efféminé dont tout le monde se moquait et qui se faisait traiter de « sale pédé » au détour d'un couloir mais je n'arrivais pas à associer l'image de cet élève à celle de la scène que je venais de surprendre. Maintenant que j'y pensais, il était vrai que Sirius n'avait jamais été vu avec une fille. Il était toujours avec ses amis. Mais Noah ? Il avait eu plusieurs petites amies. Il avait nié mais il n'avait pas immédiatement repoussé son ami comme si la raison avait été un temps dominée par la passion. J'aurais voulu effacer tout cela de mon esprit pour arrêter de me torturer mais les images repassaient en boucle.

La journée et ses révélations m'avaient épuisée, je n'aspirai plus qu'à aller m'allonger sur mon lit pour m'endormir jusqu'au lendemain matin, où tout assurément se ferait plus clair. Mais c'était sans compter sur la petite soirée organisée par Rosier. Elle m'était sortie de la tête mais avait été maintenue malgré notre défaite. De plus, les Serpentards n'allaient pas arrêter de s'amuser parce que quelques sang-de-bourbes avaient été mis chaos. Voilà le genre de phrases que j'avais entendues dans la salle commune.

Evan m'ayant expressément invitée à venir, je ne pouvais me défiler. Il m'attirait comme un aimant, son attraction était irrésistible. Je pris donc le temps de me faire jolie avant la soirée, coiffant mes cheveux et enfilant une petite robe noire avec des talons. Je portais des bijoux vert et argent rappelant ma maison. Je descendis dans la salle commune alors que la fête battait déjà son plein et rejoignis mes amis. Regulus était le seul élève avec Sixtine dont je me sentais vraiment proche mais j'avais malgré tout une petite bande avec qui j'aimais passer du temps. Nombre d'entre eux faisaient partis de l'équipe de quidditch.

Je buvais beaucoup, décidée à oublier cette horrible journée. De la biéraubeurre j'étais passée au whisky pur feu et je savais que je regretterais ce mélange le lendemain matin. Je discutais avec Regulus qui était venu pour me faire plaisir lorsqu'Evan s'avança vers moi. Mon ami exerça une légère pression sur mon bras comme pour me donner un message d'avertissement mais je n'en tins pas compte. Mon cœur commençait à battre la chamade et je sentais mon estomac se nouer.

« Tu danses, Hannah ? »

J'hochai la tête sans avoir le courage d'ajouter quoi que ce soit. Cette façon qu'il avait de toujours prononcer mon prénom comme s'il en savourait chaque syllabe s'apparentait à des préliminaires sensuels. Il m'enlaça alors que la musique devenait un slow langoureux. Je n'avais jamais été aussi proche de lui et la sensation était enivrante. J'étais blottie contre sa poitrine alors que ses mains caressaient mon dos. Ma tête tournait légèrement sous l'effet de l'alcool et je me sentais comme dans du coton. J'avais vaguement conscience qu'il n'y avait aucune affection, aucune douceur dans cette étreinte pourtant je sentais qu'il m'était entièrement consacré. A la fin de la chanson, il chuchota à mon oreille pour que l'on s'éclipse. Je n'étais pas en état de refuser et je le suivis sans protester.

Lorsqu'il estima que nous étions suffisamment éloignés de la salle commune il me plaqua contre le mur et se mit à m'embrasser. J'oubliai instantanément l'idée qui commençait à se formuler dans ma tête comme quoi nous aurions dû éviter de nous promener seuls la nuit dans les couloirs, par les temps qui couraient. Je perdis toute prise avec le réel uniquement concentrée sur ces lèvres qui s'acharnaient sur les miennes. Le baiser était brutal, autoritaire et lorsque sa bouche descendit dans mon cou, je commençai à me sentir mal à l'aise. Toutefois, cette brève prise de conscience fut étouffée par les réactions physiques de mon corps et bientôt j'en demandai plus ce qui fit esquisser un sourire à mon cavalier.

« Si on allait dans un endroit plus confortable, Hannah, qu'en dis-tu ?

_ Oui... » murmurai-je, la voix tremblotante, comprenant vaguement où il voulait en venir.

Il m'entraîna à sa suite dans une salle de classe. Dans un autre contexte, j'aurais pu rire de l'idée qu'il se faisait d'un « endroit plus confortable » mais je n'eus pas le temps de faire la moindre réflexion qu'il était à nouveau sur moi, éveillant mes sens. Une petite voix au fond de ma tête me disait de le repousser, que je faisais un mauvais choix. Les paroles de mes amis me revenaient. Mais une autre partie de moi me disait qu'il était trop tard pour revenir en arrière et mon corps appréciait ces caresses. Il me retira ma robe et je rougis d'être ainsi dévêtue devant lui alors qu'il me demandait de le déshabiller. Ce qu'on faisait semblait pour lui une évidence. A aucun moment, il ne me demanda si j'étais d'accord pour aller plus loin. Lorsque ses doigts entrèrent en moi, la pensée fugace qu'il ne s'arrêterait pas même si je le lui demandais me traversa l'esprit mais je ne sus jamais si mon intuition était bonne car je le laissai faire. Il me prit dans ses bras et m'assit sur une table. Mes jambes entourèrent ses hanches et il me pénétra alors que j'hoquetai de douleur. Il dut s'y reprendre à plusieurs reprises pour parvenir à son but. Je tentai de masquer le déplaisir que j'éprouvais alors qu'il grognait dans mon cou. Je priai pour que cela finisse vite peu à peu dégrisée. Il s'arrêta enfin dans un dernier cri de jouissance. Il m'indiqua de me rhabiller et sans un mot me raccompagna jusqu'à notre salle commune. Il murmura avant de me quitter : « Tu es parfaite. A bientôt Hannah ».

Je regagnai mon dortoir mais ne pus trouver le sommeil. Je décidai d'aller prendre une douche espérant que cela m'apaiserait. Je me sentais sale et je voulais me purifier. Je jetai un sort d'insonorisation à la salle de bain pour ne pas réveiller mes camarades et me lavai durant de longues minutes, frottant mon corps jusqu'à faire rougir ma peau. J'avais envie de pleurer, je me sentais humilier. Comment avais-je pu coucher pour la première fois avec un garçon de cette manière là ? Il n'avait eu aucun égard pour moi, je n'avais ressenti que de la douleur sans aucune contrepartie. J'avais d'ailleurs encore mal à tel point que je me demandai si j'avais un problème. Les expériences que l'on m'avait raconté ne semblaient pas aussi répugnantes. Le sexe n'était visiblement pas pour moi. Je finis par me recoucher. Cette journée avait aussi mal fini qu'elle avait commencé. Alors que le sommeil me gagnait, je songeai que le seul moment agréable avait été ce tête à tête avec Remus Lupin. Son visage m'accompagna dans mes rêves.

* * *

_**POV Remus**_

Le lendemain de la deuxième agression je me levai de nouveau tôt. Je pris mon petit déjeuner seul alors que les tables autour de moi étaient désertes et je me dirigeai vers le parc. J'avais besoin de prendre l'air, de réfléchir. J'étais terrifié par l'attaque qui avait eu lieu, terrifié à l'idée que c'était peut-être moi qui avais fait ça. Mes amis avaient tenté de me rassurer, affirmant qu'il n'y avait pas de raison pour que je me mette tout à coup à faire ce genre de choses alors que j'avais été inoffensif les six dernières années, mis à part les nuits de pleine lune. Mais ils ne savaient pas à quel point il m'était de plus en plus dur de lutter contre ma part animale, de conserver mon humanité.

Je m'installai au bord du lac sondant cette eau si paisible et restai ainsi immobile de longues minutes. James avait prévu de passer une partie de la journée avec Alexis, sa petite amie Sirius était rentré abattu la veille au soir et n'avait pas voulu en dire la raison, quant à Peter il se faisait de plus en plus distant ces derniers temps. Je n'avais pas vraiment envie de me confier à eux. Je songeai à aller voir Lily. Elle m'avait dit qu'elle passerait la journée entre ses devoirs et mon problème, je pourrais peut-être lui proposer mon aide. Je me raccrochais à présent désespérément à ce projet.

J'en étais là de mes pensées lorsqu'un mouvement sur la gauche attira mon attention. Ma vue de loup-garou reconnut Hannah Whitmore mais son odeur l'avait précédée. Elle s'approchait de moi d'un pas lent mais décidé. Ce jour-là elle portait ses longs cheveux bruns détachés. Une chemise blanche un peu trop grande et un jean délavé retroussé aux chevilles lui donnaient une allure enfantine. Quand elle s'arrêta près de moi je remarquai qu'elle était pieds nus.

« La nuit a été courte pour nous deux visiblement », déclara-t-elle en m'adressant un léger sourire.

J'acquiesçai et elle s'assit à mes côtés n'hésitant pas à tremper ses pieds dans l'eau froide. Je remarquai que ses traits étaient tirés et qu'un pli amer déformait sa bouche. Elle me faisait penser à un petit animal blessé. Le silence s'installa entre nous. Je crois que nous n'éprouvions pas le besoin de parler sans ressentir pour autant de la gêne. Au bout de plusieurs minutes, je sentis cependant qu'elle voulait dire quelque chose mais ne semblait pas savoir comment le formuler.

« Tu voulais me dire quelque chose ? demandai-je doucement.

_ Je ne sais pas. Je me pose beaucoup de questions. J'aimerais juste que quelqu'un m'éclaire.

_ Je peux toujours essayer. »

Je la vis hocher la tête réfléchissant à la manière dont elle allait aborder le sujet.

« Tu penses que nous pouvons aimer n'importe qui ? Un homme peut aimer un autre homme ?

_ Pourquoi ne le pourrait-il pas ?

_ Ce n'est pas ce qu'on m'a appris. La nature ne veut-elle pas qu'un homme aille avec une femme ?

_ Je crois que c'est surtout la société qui a imposé ce schéma là. Nous ne sommes pas de simples animaux destinés à procréer. Les gens aiment cataloguer, ranger et par-là même ils n'hésitent pas à exclure ceux qui sortent de la norme. Il serait malvenu de ma part de rejeter une personne homosexuelle alors que moi-même on me rejette parce que je suis différent. »

Elle semblait réfléchir intensément à mes paroles et je me demandai ce qui avait bien pu l'amener à s'interroger à ce sujet.

« Ça semble tellement étrange. J'ai toujours pensé que j'étais quelqu'un de tolérant mais je n'avais jamais vraiment réfléchi au cas des homosexuels comme si je niais leur existence.

_ Tu es une personne tolérante, Hannah. Ta réaction face à l'annonce de ma lycanthropie était inespérée. Tu ne sais pas à quel point cela me rassure. Comme tu me l'as dit hier, l'attitude des gens est souvent liée à la peur devant l'inconnu.

_ Tu penses donc qu'il faut le dire si on tombe amoureux de quelqu'un du même sexe que soit ? me demanda-t-elle soucieuse.

_ Je pense qu'il est très courageux de l'assumer dans la société actuelle. Mais le choix revient à chacun et je ne me permettrais pas de juger. »

Les questions d'Hannah étaient inhabituelles et je ne m'étais pas attendue à une telle conversation. Cependant, je n'avais pas l'impression qu'elle faisait référence à son propre cas. Des liens s'établirent dans mon esprit et les paroles de la jeune fille firent échos à ce que je savais moi-même et à ce que j'avais pu observer. J'étais au courant du goût que Sirius portait aux garçons. Il me l'avait confié un soir où il avait trop bu et où nous n'étions que tous les deux. Sa famille l'avait mis à la porte à cause de cela. Il m'avait fait juré de ne pas le répéter et je n'avais jamais osé revenir sur le sujet de peur de le mettre mal à l'aise. Même James n'était pas au courant. Peut-être Hannah l'avait-elle surpris avec un autre garçon. Peut-être même cet autre garçon était-il son frère, d'où ses doutes. Il m'avait semblé que Sirius portait un intérêt tout particulier à Noah mais je peinais à savoir si cet intérêt pouvait être réciproque.

Nous continuâmes de discuter nous orientant vers d'autres sujets. Elle me parla de ses recherches sur les loup-garous et en contrepartie j'évoquai mon expérience. Elle évoqua Regulus et je pus voir à quel point elle l'admirait. Parfois, nous restions un moment silencieux et je savourais sa présence à mes côtés. Le loup en moi se taisait.

Le lundi matin, un homme inconnu mangeait à la table des professeurs tout en parlant avec le professeur Dumbledore. Nous avions tous été convoqués dans la Grande Salle à 7h30 pour une annonce d'importance. Lorsque le directeur estima que la salle était suffisamment remplie, il se leva et prit la parole.

« Bonjour tout le monde. Je tiens à vous présenter l'auror Alastor Maugrey. Il a été chargé par le ministère de mener l'enquête quant aux deux agressions qui ont été perpétrées entre ces murs. Je prie les élèves comme les professeurs de répondre à ses éventuelles questions. Je souhaite que vous vous teniez à sa disposition. Je ne doute pas qu'il fera la lumière sur cette affaire. »

Nous applaudîmes calmement pour le saluer. C'était un individu étrange. Il avait un œil magique d'un bleu vif qui remuait sans cesse et une chevelure d'un gris sombre qui descendait sur ses épaules. Son visage portait la trace de nombreuses cicatrices. Son apparence était particulièrement effrayante. J'avais souvent lu son nom dans la Gazette du sorcier et je savais qu'il était particulièrement renommé. Pour avoir envoyé un tel homme, le ministère devait prendre cette histoire très au sérieux.

Les chuchotements reprirent autour de nous. La tension était palpable. Sirius se pencha vers nous et murmura discrètement :

« Que diriez-vous de mener nous aussi notre petite enquête ?

_ On n'a plus la carte, Padfood, je te rappelle que Rusard nous l'a prise en début d'année, grimaça James.

_ Non, mais on a toujours ta cape d'invisibilité et rien ne nous empêche de tenter de récupérer notre bien. On remplace notre carte par un simple parchemin et cet imbécile de concierge n'y verra que du feu. »

Nous étions tous d'accord. Nous avions toujours été très forts pour faire des blagues sans se faire prendre et nous connaissions le château dans ses moindres recoins. Il était sans doute temps de mettre à profit nos capacités pour quelque chose d'utile. Le fait que les deux étudiantes attaquées soient des enfants de moldus ne nous avaient pas échappé même si peu de personnes osaient le dire clairement. Je jetai un coup d'oeil vers Lily qui était assise un peu plus loin. Je ne supporterais pas que quelqu'un lui fasse du mal.

Nous nous levâmes pour partir à notre premier cours de la journée. En sortant de la Grande Salle, j'aperçus Hannah et je m'apprêtais à lui faire un signe de la main lorsque je vis qu'elle parlait avec Evan Rosier. A vrai dire, celui-ci était penché vers elle et il avait posé sa main sur sa hanche de façon familière comme si... comme s'ils étaient intimes. Une boule se forma dans ma gorge. Se pouvait-il qu'ils soient ensemble ? Ne faisait-il pas parti d'un groupe qu'on qualifiait déjà de futurs mangemorts ? Le loup en moi grogna, furieux et je reconnus cette sensation d'amertume : j'étais jaloux.


End file.
